Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in collecting and processing geographical location information associated with transportation networks (e.g., roads), which may be used to provide data for use in digital maps and various location-based services utilized by users of various electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, navigation devices, in-vehicle systems, etc.) Further, the data may be used in advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) to improve the comfort, efficiency, safety, and overall satisfaction of a user when traveling in vehicles, for example, by providing information about the road network, road geometry, road conditions, and other items associated with the road and terrain around the vehicle. However, providing the data requires collecting and processing of large volumes of geographical location information, which may be acquired by various mechanisms (e.g., imaging data, positioning data, etc.), various devices (e.g., cameras, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, etc.), various contributors, at various times, and the like. Nevertheless, the collected information need to be accurately and efficiently processed in order to provide useful data for use in maps, navigation systems, ADAS, and the like. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in collecting and processing the geographical location information.